In telecommunication systems, cables are normally employed in transmitting signals which include many small diameter insulated wires. These cables are often buried underground and therefore must be sealed against moisture and other environmental hazards. Typically, due to line failure or routine maintenance, one or more cables must be joined or spliced together. This necessitates violating the integrity of the cable to make such repair or splice. After entering the cable, the exposed area of the cable, commonly referred to as a cable splice, must be resealed before burial.
Currently, there are a variety of insulating covers and enclosures for sealing an exposed area of an electrical cable. Many of these closures include an encapsulant which surrounds the exposed area to seal against moisture penetration. These encapsulants are typically prepared in a semi-fluid state and poured over the exposed area. The encapsulant then cures to a gel-like consistency and effectively seals the exposed area of the cable. Since the encapsulant is initially used in a semi-fluid state and poured around the exposed area, an enclosure is typically used to retain the encapsulant prior to curing.
There are known splice closure systems which employ encapsulants and enclosures therefor. One such system, known as the XAGA 1600 Buried Distribution Splice Closure system manufactured by Raychem Corporation, employs a liner which is placed around the exposed area, of the cable. The liner is restricted at its ends with cable ties and held by the installer in an open position. A polyurethane encapsulant is poured into the opening of the liner and around the cable. While providing an adequate seal around the exposed area, this system is difficult to install in the field as it requires multiple parts such as cable ties, variable outer liners among others, to effectively contain the encapsulant. Further, the liner is difficult to manipulate as the opening therein is not fixedly positioned. In addition, the liner and other accessories needed for this installation are commonly provided in fixed lengths, thus limiting the range of cable splices which may be repaired.
It is therefor desirable to provide a cable splice repair system which is easily field installable and can accommodate a variety of splice lengths.